1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reader controller which counts the number of sheets processed by a printer controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain users use both a copy machine and a printer, whereas others use only a printer. A user who already has a printer may need a copy machine later. In order to meet the situation, it is proposed that a document reader and a printer are connected and used as a copy machine. That is, the document reader and the printer are treated as modules, and each is combined with one or more modules if necessary. The document reader is placed above the printer using a rack so that the document reader and the printer are combined as a copy machine.
On the other hand, the document reader has a counter for counting the number of documents processed by the document reader and a display for displaying the number. The printer has a counter for counting a number of sheets processed by the printer and a display for displaying the counted number as well. However, when the document reader is placed above the printer, the display of the printer is hidden by the document reader. Thus there is a problem that it is hard to see the counted number displayed on the display of the printer. Although it is desired to solve the problem, it is not desired to extensively change the circuit of the printer and the scanner.
An object of the invention is that the number of sheets processed in the printer mode can be displayed on the display of the reader without extensively changing the circuit of the printer. In order to achieve this and other objects of the invention, the present invention provides a reader controller connected to a printer controller which controls a engine controller provided in a printer, comprising: controlling means for controlling a document reader which reads documents; receiving means for receiving a command for said engine controller from said printer controller; counting means for counting a number of documents processed by said reader controller in accordance with a control of said controlling means, and counting a number of sheets processed by said printer controller in accordance with the command received by said receiving means; and causing means for causing a display of said reader to display the number counted by said counting number.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the drawings.